Common'tater : Rizzles Edition
by Bardaholic
Summary: Inspired by Maurapedia's story, which came about as a result of a conversation she and I had about Maura and fashion...of sorts.


So, this began with a conversation about Maura and potato sacks. Lizzie (Maurapedia) wrote her take on the situation first and her story inspired me to write this Rizzles-oriented version. Be sure to visit Lizzie's profile and read her version first.

This may or may not turn into a series of oneshots involving Maura and Hessian/Burlap...Be sure to let us know what you think (:

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jane! C'mere!"<p>

Jane had barely stepped out of the elevator, coffee in hand, to see Frost waving her over to his desk. Korsak and Frankie were already hunched over Frost's computer screen and Jane proceeded cautiously, unsure of what she would find. She elbowed her way between Korsak and Frankie and peered curiously at Frost's monitor.

"What am I looking at?"

Frost scrolled back up to the top of the page he'd been examining and Jane's eyes widened in disbelief at the massive photo gracing the screen.

"NO _WAY! _That's – Is that _Maura_?"

Frost just chuckled as he continued to scroll slowly through the photographs. While working the case of the dead college girl a couple of days ago, Maura had mentioned to Jane that she'd attended an 'ABC Party' as a college student; 'Anything But Clothes'. Of course when Jane had passed this information on to Frost, he'd taken it upon himself to dig for old photos and college magazines. He hadn't known what he'd expected to find, but it sure wasn't this.

Jane could hardly believe her eyes. The photos Frost had found showed Maura dressed in a potato sack, smiling nervously. But of course, Maura Isles wouldn't just throw a potato sack over her head and be done with it; no, she'd fashioned it into something of a figure-hugging outfit. The coarse, drab material accented the young woman's hips and breasts and Jane marvelled at her friend's ability to look so elegant and refined in absolutely anything.

Korsak let out a chuckle from Jane's left. "Always a classy lady."

Jane nodded absently in agreement, too fixated on the photos to verbalise a response. Most of the pictures from the start of the party were of practically naked women in tin-foil, cling-wrap and paper plates. Maura popped up occasionally, but it was obvious each time that she'd been forcibly dragged into the photographs. As Frost progressed to photos of later that night, however, it was clear that Maura had become inebriated. She seemed more at ease, laughing and pulling people close for photos, red paper cup in hand.

Jane's breath hitched as the next photo crept up onto the screen, and Frankie let loose a low wolf-whistle. It turned into an "OOF!" as Jane elbowed him in the gut. Korsak's ears turned red and he did his damndest to look away, embarrassed, but he just couldn't.

Frost raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Doc's got a wild side!"

Maura's outfit had dwindled away to almost nothing. Only a tiny section of skirt remained to cover her lower half, her shapely legs left bare, and even less material was left to cover her chest. Jane marvelled at the fact that the blonde's full breasts hadn't sprung free from the makeshift tube top, but only for a moment. Her attention shifted almost immediately to the head of dark, shaggy hair down by Maura's toned abs.

Maura was leaning her upper body back so she was slightly horizontal while none other than Garrett Fairfield stuck out his tongue, ready to lick salt out of her navel, tequila shot in hand. Maura was grinning as she watched, a slice of lime clenched firmly between her teeth. Jane subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes were drawn back to the tongue millimetres away from making contact with soft skin. A part of her knew that she and her colleagues should delete the photos and respect Maura's privacy, but she couldn't look away.

The decision was taken out of her hands, though, as the four detectives were forced out of their individual fantasies at the sound of approaching stilettos. They each hurried back to their own desks and Frost scrambled to close all the files as Dr. Maura Isles stepped into the bullpen. She greeted the men briefly as she headed directly for Jane. The detective's mouth went dry as Maura perched on the corner of her desk, and the brunette was sure her ears had turned bright red as she recalled Maura's scantily clad body in vivid detail. She felt as though she might faint on the spot as the thought of thrusting her own tongue into Maura's navel came unbidden to her mind.

"Jane, I need an outside opinion," the M.E. began, holding out two photos for comparison. "I need a new dress for mother's event next month. I've managed to narrow it down to two, but I can't decide between them. The Dior's neckline and train provide a more elegant look, but I think the colour of the Versace goes better with my complexion. What do you think?" Maura tilted her head in that adorable, enquiring way of hers and Jane couldn't help but smile.

Jane laughed nervously and blurted out the first words that came to mind. "Maura, you'd look gorgeous in a potato sack!" Frost snorted while Jane focused on keeping her composure.

Maura, blissfully unaware of the situation, simply chuckled. "Actually, Jane, it's funny that you should say that. Garrett once told me the same thing..."


End file.
